deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gust vs Aang
Gust is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Gust, one of Grnmachine1's OCs and Aang, from Avatar: The Last Airbender Description Gust vs Aang! An OC vs The Last Airbender! Which air user will come out on top? Interlude Wiz: The wind is usually seen as a passive, supporting force. Boomstick: But not with these two! They use it all day every day, in every kind of way. Wiz: Gust, the devil's true advocate. Boomstick: And Aang, the last airbender. He's Wiz and im Boomstick! Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons armor and skill to see who would win a Death Battle! Gust Wiz: Kyle "Gust" Munroe, the devil's true advocate, isnt as evil as he may sound. Boomstick: Buuut before we get to him we gotta get to his backstory. See, a cult wanted to summon the antichrist... for some reason... Wiz: They thought that Storm and Loki having a child would result in that- so they cast a love spell- only there were twins. Einar and Gust. Storm and Loki each took one child and pretended like it never happened. Boomstick: Gust was taken by Storm, and he was raised among other mutants. His mutant power- manipulate the air! Not to mention he has a slight regeneration factor, being able to heal from small cuts in seconds. Wiz: With this power, he can fly, make a tornado, cause lightning strikes, along with almost anything you can imagine happening with air. He then met up with his twin around 20 years old, and the two then became a crime fighting duo- Typhoon and Landslide. Boosmtick: During these adventures, he managed to survive being stabbed through the heart, and even de-corrupted the american government by breaking into the Pentagon, White House, Area 51, along with other high-security areas. Wiz: Though he had help from Thor, Wolverine and Einar. Boomstick: And why might he be called the devil's true advocate, you may ask? Well, turns out that Gust was the body the antichrist took to enter the real world. After beating the living shit outta his brother, he sought to end the world. Wiz: And he would have succeeded via getting everyone to kill each other, except that Einar came back for a rematch, this time with Thor and Wolverine to help. Before you ask, no, Professer X couldnt control him. Boomstick: After a very close battle, Gust was defeated- but the antichrist jumped to Einar's conscience, only to be rejected by Einar's sheer willpower. Wiz: The antichrist was then shut back to wherever he was before, and Gust maintained a connection with the hellish realm where it presides. He can access this plane of existence, and allow some power to enhance him, but he's left vulnerable at the end of it. Boomstick: OR he can let it consume and embody him, increasing his powers 100 times! Though he falls into a blind rage while in this, and falls into a short coma after about an hour. He's also a pretty decent strategist. Wiz: However, the last power, which is called Hellish Possession is only ever used as a last resort for obvious reasons. And another thing is he's quite the pacifist. Boomstick: He prefers peaceful resolutions, and will even allow himself to get beat up a little to support this. The only peaceful resolution in my house is when someone walks in and they have beer on them. Wiz: .... Boomstick: What? Beer's good! Wiz: ... Anyway, even the most skilled fighters would have trouble against Gust. Gust: Alright, you had your chance for peace. Now, i wont hold back. Aang Wiz: Aang, the last airbender, may come off as a carefree young kid. Boomstick: Would you be surprised if i told you he was ONE HUNDRED AND SIX-F***ING-TEEN? Cause i was. Wiz: Its true. Aang, confronted with a future of constant training to live up to the expectations of being the avatar, ran away with his sky bison Appa, and got trapped in ice for a hundred years. Boomstick: After being awakened by Sokka and Katara, Aang began his training to become the avatar. Wiz: This included his training in all four elemental bending styles. Those being Air, Water, Earth and Fire. Aang had practically mastered Air by the time he came out from the ice berg he was in. He can use Airbending to bend air in any conceivable way shape or form. He can also use this in conjunction with his glider to fly. Boomstick: Water was an easy start, but hard to master. After Katara mastered it, Aang still had a loooong way to go. While he was still training, he met Toph Beifong and began his training in Earthbending. Earthbending was extremely difficult for him- being the opposite of air. Wiz: But in time, he mastered this art as well. He also gained the seismic sense, which allows him to sense people via sonar with their contact with rock. And not only rock, but crystals as well, along with metal, sand and mud. Boomstick: And lastly, came Fire. He'd once promised himself to never practice the art after he accidentally injured Katara, but he soon came to terms with himself and began practicing under Zuko. And fire can be created at will, so fire benders are never without ammo, unlike water and earthbenders. Wiz: And as a fully realized avatar, Aang's abilities are much stronger than that of an average bender. For instance, he can create small scale tornado, create waves the size of Tsunamis, and even massive pillars of fire. Boomstick: But thats not all! Order today and get a SECOND Aang doll, yours for just $19.99 + s&h Wiz: Boomstick, what are you doing? Boomstick: Sorry, got lost while practicing my Bill Murray impression. Anywho, Aang can enter the Avatar State, where he gains all the memories and experience of every previous avatar. However, it takes time and quiet to access, but if he does access it, theres little stopping him. Wiz: If you need an example, Avatar Kiyoshi managed to create Kiyoshi island by controlling tectonic plates beneath her and move an extremely large chunk of land far off the coast of the earth nation continent. Boomstick: Holy shit! This is one guy you do NOT want to get mad! Wiz: Thats right, Aang is one versitile fighter, and not willing to back down from a fight. Aang: When we hit our lowest point, we are opened to the greatest change. Fight Midday, Random Forest The day had been relatively calm, nothing out of the ordinary going on. We pan to a scene on a nearby path, where a young Air Nomad was walking along. This Nomad was none other that the current Avatar, Aang. He was searching for a good spot to train, when all of a sudden, a Tornado ripped through the trees, knocking them all down. The Avatar barely had time to react as he commanded the air around him to force the Tornado to dissipate. "Where did that come from?!" Aang exclaimed, turning his head to look through the line of destroyed trees to see a person. He had a serious looking expression, and white hair to match. This person was none other than Gust, the son of Loki and Storm, brother of Einar. "Hey! Why'd you do that?" Aang called out to him, believing him to be an attacker. He threw his own Air attack in the form of a smaller scale tornado that was easily blocked by Gust. FIGHT! Gust started off the fight by throwing a gust of air at Aang, who countered with his own gust, causing a blast of wind that shook the trees. The two continued to dance around each other, dodging and blocking each other's blows with their own bending and air control. Aang switched it up by using Earthbending, sending two small boulders at Gust, who flew up into the air to avoid them. 'So he's capable of controlling the earth and the wind...interesting.' Gust thought to himself as he flew up into the air, holding his arms up and causing thunder to rumble and clouds to form, darkening the sky. Aang barely had time to create a boulder and hold it in front of him, causing the bolt to be ineffective. Aang then used his Glider to get up into the sky to pursue his opponent. The two continued to evade one another, darting around each other in attempts to shoot the other down violently. But the two combatants were unable to hit each other. Finally, Aang managed to get close enough to wrap his fist in fire and sock Gust in the jaw, sending him flying back. Gust recovered from the strike and caused another blast of lightning to hit him and torch the Glider, causing him to crash down into a nearby lake. Gust smirked, believing his battle to be over. It wasn't however, because a huge wave of water erupted from the lake, crashing into Gust and sending the Advocate into the earth below. Gust slowly rose once again to see Aang emerging from the lake. Gust felt the smaller wounds healing, and he fully emerged from the earthen prison. 'So ge controls the air, earth, fire AND water...I need to step up my game.' Gust thought, concentrating and linking his mind with the Anti-Christ. He began to let this form consume him, chargin up his power to that of a hundred times stronger. He stared at Aang, who was glaring at him from his spot within the now choppy waves. With darkness radiating off of him, Gust threw a tornado at his opponent, one that lifted up the trees around him and threw waves everywhere. Aang would've been Sixty Feet in the air if not forr him busting out his ultimate form, the Avatar State. His eyes and tattoo glowing in an intense blue, he willed the air around him to counterract the tornado and made it dissipate. Aang willed the air around him to lift him into the air, while Gust also began to fly. Next thing the knew they were zooming throughout the battlefield. Aang summoned boulders, forcing their way through Gust's winds and almost hitting him. Aang flew in once more and punched Gust with a fiery fist, sending him careening back once more. Gust rose once more and summoned a giant lightning bolt. It careened towards the Avatar, who raised a slab of earth and deflected the bolt once more. But it left him open to a blast of wind that shredded his clothing and some skin, Gust flew in and poured on the punishment with punches and gusts of winds. Aang finally regained his beaings and summoned two slabs of stone and slammed Gust between them, before hammering him with flames and flame enhanced punches, beating him senseless. Gust eventually felt his form waning, and he fell unconscious as the form faded entirely. Aang took the opportunity to win, and raised two jagged stone slabs, impaling and shredding his body in the Torso and face. K.O! Conclusion Boomstick: Woah! Brutal! Wizard: Gust may be powerful, but Aang outclassed him due to his mastery in more arts allowed him to control every environement. Boomstick: Not to mention that even if Gust went to his second form, Aang's reasons for beating him at base still applied here. Poor guy...I guess in the end, Gust was only a gust, while Aang was a Hurricane. Boomstick: The winner is Aang, the Avatar. Category:Grnmachine1 Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:WarpStar930 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015